vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey I'm Home
, , and |singers = DEX |producers = GHOST (music, lyrics, illustration, PV) |links = }} Background "Honey I'm Home" is a song featuring DEX by GHOST. The producer provided an explanation for the song on their Twitter after listeners requested one, but they encouraged self-interpretations.https://twitter.com/GHOST_AND_PALS/status/1167699000730038273 While the song has religious themes, it is not meant as a commentary on it and that they simply defaulted back to what they grew up studying. Song explained Norman Minecraft's father believes "the World is an awful place" to be and that ascending to the afterlife is the equivalent of waking up from a nightmare. Under this philosophy he "mercy"-kills his wife. Growing up with this mindset, Norman questions whether things are real, as if the World is some elaborate set-up and in order to wake up one needs to pass away. He becomes a substance abuser to deal with this process but eventually decides that it's time to "grow up" and pull the plug, feeling that everyone would be alright if he could escape to the supposed real world. Afterward he meets God and Charon. God confirms Norman's suspicions but clarifies that there's so much more to the situation than meets the eye. He advises Norman to stay by his side so he can show him the truth. But because Norman's father was essentially the heart of this reality, God "eats" father as both the notion of ending the simulation and taking his place as the new caretaker. Charon instead offers him an easier way out by a kiss, which would poison him. Norman leaves everything behind, wanting to forget all about it, however, upon waking up, it is learned that in the real world Norman's body was being used for public dissection in front of a large audience of angels. Characters explained * Norman's father (the mantis) is to reference the idea of "praying" and because female mantis' are known to sometimes consume their mates for sustenance. * Norman Minecraft (the moth) getting trapped by the spiderweb foreshadows what happens to Norman in the 'real world', that Norman's theories might be a way out. After dying by the spider's kiss the moth is seen attached to the right hand of God, this is viewed as a sign of blind trust and symbolizes being trapped. * Charon (Greek God) is the farrier of souls that transports its passengers to the underworld. He serves a similar purpose in the song. * The Three Voices are specifically talking about Norman, Charon, and God - the only real people who appear in this simulation and the ones who existed after its destruction. * The Angels at the end are described as s, but as a group are just there to watch. Symbolism explained * The religious themes throughout the song play on the idea that if someone sets up a simulation and essentially creates everyone and everything within it, then what makes them any different from a god. The bible verse used was actually a happy accident - the song turned out to be 3 minutes and 33 sections long. The producer used this to recall a bible verse (John 3:33).https://biblehub.com/john/3-33.htm * The Vivisection has two definitions - the first one is used in the song as a harsh analysis; Norman self-analyzed a lot of things about himself and his life only for it to get more and more confusing/bewildering. The second, and most popular definition, is of a live dissection, used specifically with the connotation that this practice is unethical - in the last chorus, it's used literally. This ties to the days when criminals that were dissected were refused proper Christian burials.https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK481735/ In the song this was to show Norman's humiliation and show who was in control as God refused to let him pass away peacefully. * The gramophone has no symbolic purpose and is stated, by the producer, that it is there to complete the lyrical rhyming. * The song title and use of the phrase "Honey, I'm Home" is saying that Norman's come home. Since he spent so long theorizing and anticipating the day he'd get out of the fake world. Idolizing the real world and a god he knew nothing about, only to discover that his new 'home' isn't any prettier than the one he grew up in. Succeeding versions Lyrics Father said that this world isn't for me I tried to pray for a new reality "So, come to me we can change night into day." A tied up moth seemed to know a different way DON'T REMEMBER IT DON'T RETURN TO IT Oh, Father tore out the umbilical cord There's nothing left in the bottle keeping me scored We'll abandon the scenery in the (DON'T REMEMBER IT DON'T RETURN TO IT) Rear-view mirror A petty line of white noise Pack up your bags and throw out the toys Three strikes, and "Honey, I'm home!" Three voices come from the gramophone A vivisection of me yielded the start of a mystery Say "Hello! Honey, I'm home!" Three voices come from the gramophone John 3:33 Whoever has accepted it has certified that God is truthful. God returned with the moth chained to his hand "There's so many things that you'll never understand… So come to me, we can change night into day. You'll hold my hand so you'll never go astray." God devoured that of father A spider preaching with poison on its lips "To get out of here is to promise me a kiss" The abandonment of scenery in the Mind of Mother DON'T REMEMBER IT DON'T RETURN TO IT So, with advice of the dead and a halo over my head At last "Honey I'm home!" Three voices come all alone A vivisection of me done by God for all to see Say "Hello! Honey, I'm home!" Three voices come all alone A vivisection of me done by God for all to see A vivisection of me done by God for all to see Derivatives |producers = Tora☆Ouji (cover, mixing, UST), EditFox (VSQx) |categories = UTAU cover |links = sc giraffe-kun/peiton-enghoney-im-homecover }} |producers = Jijiilong (cover, art), versailles (UST) |categories = UTAU cover |links = sc jijiilong/shirakami-isao-cvvc }} Gallery Honey I'm Home explained1.jpg|Song explained Honey I'm Home explained2.jpg|Symbolism explained Trivia * The main character in the PV has been dubbed "Norman Minecraft" by members of GHOST's patreon. ** GHOST also decided to name the spider "Charon".https://twitter.com/GHOST_AND_PALS/status/1164198972182945793 * Part of what inspired the song was .https://twitter.com/GHOST_AND_PALS/status/1164278561399869440 * The moth in the PV is a species called , which was simply an aesthetic choice because they are pretty. * GHOST confirmed that Norman x Charon is canon in the community tab.https://www.youtube.com/post/UgxPnpqoqocT5qYTo894AaABCQ.8zzt3JDxgMI8zzy9z3BXRx9--2oNzwDGZ References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DEX